In Core C the previous Core B (Morphology and Morphometrics) and Core C (Automated Combined In Situ Hybridization and Immunohistochemistry Laboratory) have been combined and reorganized under the leadership of a proteomics expert to ensure that the techniques for molecular analysis and Iocalizarion by the three projects are adequately provided throughout the five years of this grant renewal and to direct the duties of the technician hired for this service. This core provides a facility for: 1. Automated in situ hydridization (ISH) and immunohistochemistry (IHC) 2. Confocal laser scanning microscopy, morphometrics 3. Transmission Electron Microscopy (TEM) and immunoelectron microscopy (IEM) 4. Proteomics (one- and two-dimensional SDS-PAGE, SELDI and mass spectrometry)